


旋涡番外

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 16





	旋涡番外

深夜找数 

新年流流祝大家身体健康 食粒糖缓解下焦虑 

“*”标记处可配合文末注释食用 

Kenny在中午时分醒来，过度的性爱使人腰酸背痛，意识也不甚清晰。 

过去的24小时里发生的一切都像是一场梦。 

唯有熟悉的房间和身畔打着小呼噜的人告诉他，他的确，就这样回到了Hins的身边。 

尽管脑子一片混沌，他还是一眼就看到了挂在衣柜门上的那套白色西装。正是他丢失的那套。 

他转头看着一条手臂还挂在他身上的熟睡的Hins，有些不满地皱了皱眉。 

不是说没看见吗？ 

还熨得这么平整，半条褶子都见不到。 

纵使是失恋，老狐狸也还是那个老狐狸。能轻易地将他玩弄于鼓掌，而他仍抓不到他的半点逻辑。 

似乎是感受到埋怨的目光，Hins慢吞吞地把眼睛睁开一半，并未清醒，而是往他身上又靠了靠，一颗脑袋不安分地在他颈项间蹭来蹭去地索吻，与冬日里慵懒的狐狸只差一身火红的皮毛。

“起身啦，中午啦。”Kenny委屈地推了推他。 

Hins收紧了搂着他的手臂不为所动。 

“张生，我肚饿啦。” 

“……” 

“喂。”他忍不住伸脚轻轻踢了踢他，“真系饿啊。” 

Hins终于把眼睛睁开，对上Kenny水汪汪夹着困意的委屈眼神，那点起床气顷刻消散殆尽，笑意不由自主在脸上绽开。 

醒来有一千种方式。若是余生的每一天都能这样醒来，便没有什么不值得。 

他掐了掐Kenny的脸，认命地起床洗漱去做饭。 

接下来的几天，除了必要的三餐，两人几乎都在床上度过。 

似乎空气变得格外干燥，一声低语，一瞬间的触碰也能燃起熊熊烈火。 

电话关机，忘却身份，抛掉现代社会给予的所有束缚，只在几尺宽的床褥间回归原始。 

Kenny沉溺于Hins带着木质调香气的怀抱，强势到令他窒息的吻。 

他们忘我地交缠，交合，情潮过后仍恋恋不舍地耳鬓厮磨。 

“张生。”Kenny从灭顶的高潮中解脱出来，伸出汗津津的手抚上Hins的脸。 

“嗯？” 

“你又话冇见到我套西装嘅？” 

Hins愣了一下，没有回话，只是低头吻上他的额头。 

“你成日呃我。”Kenny撅起嘴小声怨道。 

Hins低声地笑，而后用唇封住他的嘴。 

狡猾的男人掐着身下人的腰，一面吻一面上下其手，很快又把人撩拨得浑身酥软，哪里还有精力寻根问底。 

“喂呀，休息一阵啦......我好攰啊。”Kenny一双手徒劳地推着Hins的胸膛。 

“我未攰喔，点算？”Hins蹭蹭他的鼻尖笑道。 

“小心个肾啊，又唔系十几岁......啊！”话音还未落便被人狠狠拍了一把屁股，引得一声带着媚意的不满呼声。 

Hins从他身上撤开，让他枕着自己的手臂，言归正传：“我唔系想呃你。系我自己唔知点样面对我自己。” 

Kenny往他身上靠了靠，把头埋进他怀里。 

“你知唔知，我好惊我害咗你。” 

“咁你都已经害咗啦。”他贴着他的胸膛闷闷地说。 

“总之你以后都唔准离开我了。”HIns吻了吻他的额头。 

“......嗯。”

胡闹几天之后终于回归正轨，Kenny考虑再三，还是选择回到自己的小公寓居住。

一来二人同住目标实在太明显，Kenny的事业刚刚起步，绯闻对他影响太大，太过招摇并非良策；二来公寓离公司和地铁都更近，比起Hins家这偏远的度假村，工作出行更方便；三则是Kenny坚信，以两人现在的状态住在一起谁都没办法做事了，说不了两句话就要滚到床上，误事又伤身。

Hins投反对票被一票否决，只得依依不舍地把Kenny送回家，并索要一个good bye kiss。

其实，Kenny还藏了小小的私心。

公司的前辈姐姐常说：太痴身嘅话，男人好快会厌。

他实在怕自己忍不住，会因为太过年轻的爱意或后怕而缠住他，拖住他。

纵然如今Hins说着一生一世这样诱人的词汇，他还是不得不为将来多考虑——无论什么时候，他都是输不起的那一个。

或者靠着距离产生美，这份他注定放不下的感情能够长一些，再长一些。

又或者因为不用朝夕相处，到了离散之日，自己会适应得更快些。那种狼狈地把被赶出来的物品重新安置的感觉，他不要再体会了。

于是两人在两地分居中各自忙碌，各自思念，于休息日偷欢一般地躲开狗仔在餐馆小聚，在酒店的落地窗前缠绵。

Hins的控制欲在不见面的日子里显得更强烈，常常控诉Kenny已读不回。

他的小金丝雀在他的注视下羽翼日渐丰满，叫他欣慰又有些不安。

有时他也担心，他会不会有一天厌倦了待在他身边。

但见面之后，一切焦虑又会烟消云散，只能任由一颗心融化在他依赖的眼波里。

一直忙到年底，Hins才排开所有工作，拉着Kenny补上他们未成行的巴黎之旅。

他们在异国的街道上旁若无人地牵手，日落时分在铁塔下接吻，请路人帮忙拍相拥于小酒馆门口的合照，为了一瓶香水的价钱发生小口角。

像每一对普通得不能再普通的小情侣。

正当Kenny沉溺在这对他来说有些奢侈的浪漫里的时候，经理人打来电话催促他回港录歌。

“好啦，知啦，过两日就返。”

Kenny挂了电话，一脸不情愿地陷进Hins怀里，“我唔想返香港了……”

“乖，出年我地再嚟，好冇？”Hins揉了揉他的头发，顺势把人压在身下亲吻。

“嗯。”Kenny抬起头回吻他。

次日早晨，Kenny是被电话叫醒的。 

环顾四周，Hins没有在屋里，他迷迷糊糊地接起了电话。 

“喂？” 

“系我啊猪仔，起身未啊？” 

“你去咗边啊？” 

“我出咗嚟买早餐啊，有间蛋糕店嘅草莓雪糕好好食，我send个位置俾你过嚟食啦。” 

“咁早食咩雪糕啊......”Kenny揉了揉眼睛，慢吞吞地坐起来，“小心胃痛啊。” 

“过嚟啦，听日就返香港冇得食了，再唔嚟就卖完咯。” 

终究是草莓雪糕的诱惑战胜了困意，Kenny只得起身洗漱，盯着手机屏幕上的定位皱了皱眉：“咁远嘅......” 

待他跟着导航到了定位标记处，四周莫说店铺，平坦空荡的广场上除了一座高高耸立的教堂，连只鸽子都见不到。 

“张生你系咪send错地址啊，乜都冇嘅？” 

“冇啊，就系哩个教堂，入嚟就系了。” 

“教堂入边点会有蛋糕店？你又呃我！” 

“真系噶，你入嚟啦。” 

Kenny当然知道自己上了当。不过来都来了，总要知道他又在玩些什么鬼把戏。 

教堂的门半掩着，里面很安静。 

Kenny是个虔诚的基督徒，推开门走进去的时候不由得放轻了脚步，呼吸也慢下来。 

教堂并不大，所以没有配置管风琴，阳光透过精致的玫瑰花窗射进来，照在耶稣基督像下面的那架钢琴，和坐在钢琴前的男人身上。 

他穿着黑色西装，头发精心打理过，端坐在钢琴前，手指放在琴键上已经等候多时了。 

看到Kenny的身影越来越近，Hins清了清嗓子弹唱起来: 

“Loving you is easy cuz you're beautIful 

Making love with you is all I wanna do 

Loving you 

I see your soul come shining thru 

And everytime that we ooh 

I'm more in love with you 

La la la 

Do lu ho 

No one else can make me feel 

The colors that you bring 

Stay with me while we grow old 

And we will live each day in spring time 

Loving you 

Has made my life so beautiful 

And everytime that we ooh 

I'm more in love with you 

La la la 

Do lu ho” * 

Hins的声音并不是辨识度很高的那一类，但对歌曲的情感处理极其细腻，看似只是随口哼唱，却温柔到极致，像是可以把声波所及的一切事物都融化。 

一曲终了，Hins转过头来笑看他，眼神和他的歌声一样柔软：“好唔好听啊？我练咗好耐噶。” 

Kenny用力点了点头。 

“你行前啲啦，俾我揽下。” 

Kenny乖乖往前两步，任他抱住自己。 

难以否认，老狐狸的捉摸不定，也是使他深陷的因素之一。 

“你又话有雪糕嘅。” 

“一阵返去买啦。” 

“你又呃我。” 

“我惊你唔肯出嚟啊嘛。” 

“成日都有咁多理由。”Kenny嗔怒道。 

Hins在他额头上啄了一下。 

接着在他面前单膝跪下来。 

“喂，你，你做咩啊？” 

Hins从钢琴架上拿过一个丝绒面料的小盒子，在他面前打开。 

里面是一对镶了一圈细钻的铂金戒指。 

Kenny只觉得眼眶发烫，眨了眨眼睛以确认自己没有在梦中，亦不是幻觉。 

“哩只戒指我买咗好耐了，一直都冇机会送俾你，又惊你唔收，所以我嚟巴黎之前买多一只，宜家就系一对。” 

他看着他眼睛里自己的影子，在一汪热泪里摇晃着。 

“我一路以来都系一个好自私嘅人，自己想要嘅野就一定要得到。识咗你之后，我先知哩个世界唔系一切都只系金钱同资源嘅交易。我中意你，真心想一直留你系身边，但系更加惊我自己嘅自私会伤害你。” 

“我地分开果段时间，我霖咗好多。我觉得，虽然我地嘅开端可能系一个错误，系始于一场交易，但系我爱你系真，你爱我亦都系真。两情相悦系主嘅恩赐同安排，又点系会错呢？” 

“所以，可唔可以系主嘅面前，再俾我自私多一次，我想哩一世都留你系我身边。” 

Kenny吸了吸鼻子，尽量不让眼泪掉下来。 

“Dear Kenny,I love you." 

“你愿唔愿意，做我一生一世嘅伴侣？”

窗外梧桐树上的鸟叫声声入耳，耶稣基督像的影子投射在大理石地面，彩色的光线落在Hins的头发和脸上，一双黑眼珠呈通透的棕色。 

Kenny从来都不相信，这么多的幸福会都降临在他头上。 

但一切似乎是这样真实地发生着。 

“好啊。”他说。 

Hins几乎是跳起来抱住他，亲吻他的脸颊。 

“我会爱你一生一世噶。”他在他耳边说。 

指环套住无名指的那一刻，Kenny只觉得头晕和视线模糊，直到Hins催促他：“快啲帮我戴啦。” 

戴着银色指环的两只手十指相扣，Hins抹掉Kenny脸上的泪：“喊咩啫。” 

“我冇喊啊，有沙入眼啫**。” 

“我唱多首歌俾你听好冇？” 

“好。” 

Kenny靠在钢琴边看着Hins低下头弹唱，他无名指上的光环在柔软的光线下格外耀眼***。 

“爱似蓝调遇节奏 

如此即兴仿佛纽约某横街 

有异国喇叭美丽涂鸦 

一身肤色因你变得黑 

用黑色声音念着我想你 

像黑色诗歌一般多细腻 

换黑西装抱起你才优美 

这见证神也惊喜 

我虔诚爱你 

以灵魂骚动你 

骚动到有乐器奏到心扉 

我全神看你 

以灵魂来抖气 

感觉多骚灵 

以无边温柔吻你“

Hins把人按在套房沙发上用力亲吻，发狠地剥着Kenny的衣服。  
Kenny被吻得浑身酥软，一面用双臂勾住他的脖子，一面提醒道：“听日仲要赶飞机，你睇住唔好搞咁夜喔。”  
Hins没有理会，转而俯身啃咬他的乳头，激起身下人一阵战栗。一双手娴熟地解开了他的裤子，伸进两腿之间作乱。  
Kenny只得被他引导着释放了所有的情欲，喘息着扭动着腰，贴紧了爱人。  
一切好像又回到重逢的那个夜晚，欲望汹涌，裹挟了两人一起坠入深渊。

Kenny 的身体被他开拓得足够敏感，几乎周身都是敏感点。吻自锁骨向下至小腹，所到之处无不点起熊熊欲火，唤起青年难耐的颤抖。  
“去床度。”Kenny说。  
两人在床上交换了位置，Kenny跨坐在他身上，低头把他的黑色西装裤子脱下。  
“平时都系你帮我，今次我嚟帮你。”他这样说着，俯身吻上他腿间的帐篷。  
“嗯......”Hins 难耐地低喘出声。  
要害之处被温热的口腔包裹而迅速胀大挺立，灰色面料透出的洇湿不知是Kenny的唾液还是来自布料之下的器物。  
隔着布料挑逗了一会，Kenny扯下那条碍事的内裤，将高高翘起的性器含入口中，换得Hins一声低哼。  
Kenny学着Hins为他口活时的动作，握着肉棒的下半部分，舔吻正吐着前液的头部。  
柔软的舌尖游走过每一根筋络，生涩地挑逗着男人的欲望。  
那个习惯于在他身下被服务被引诱的青年，竟也开始抢过主动权，诱惑他挑衅他，愈发令人欲罢不能。  
Hins突然想，究竟是谁套牢了谁？

他忍不住挺腰进得更深，性器直捅向咽喉，Kenny猝不及防被呛得直咳嗽，眼眶红红仍卖力吞吐的样子叫人又心疼又想发狠。  
Hins在射的前一刻抽身出来，白灼溅在Kenny脸上，顺着他的眉骨滑落。  
Kenny很白，皮肤很薄，因为情欲而透出淡淡的红色，眼中一汪春水在欲海里飘摇，轻喘着趴到他身上向他索吻。  
其实谁被谁套牢又有什么所谓呢？到头来，他们都要一起走下去的。  
“I love you. ”Hins牵起他戴戒指的那只手，吻了他的手背，又将他的两根手指含进口中吮吸挑逗。

今夜两人似乎都格外没有耐心，Hins替他扩张的动作格外用力，指腹在前列腺处来回碾磨，直撩得青年颤抖着扭腰惊呼。  
“你快啲入嚟......”  
“自己含入去。”Hins恶趣味地拍了拍他的屁股。  
Kenny早被撩拨得软了腰，一只手颤抖着握住又挺立起来的Hins的阳具，对准了穴口慢慢往下坐。  
才进了一半便彻底没了力气，又不敢放手直直坐下去，勉强支撑着身子向Hins求助：“我，我冇力了......”  
“求下我？”  
他怎么就忘了呢。老男人无论平日何等温柔，到了床上都是十恶不赦。  
“求，求下你咯......”他委屈地看向他。  
“求边个啊？”Hins看着他眼眶里那滴几欲滴落的珍珠，一面怜惜一面玩心不死。  
“张生......"  
“唔啱。”  
“张敬轩。”  
“唔啱。”屁股又被拍了一下，引来一声带着哭腔的惊呼。  
“......老，老公。”Kenny真要哭了，“你快啲！”  
Hins又吻了吻他的手背，才心满意足地托着他的腰慢慢往下沉，直至齐根没入，两人皆发出一声舒服的感叹，那滴泪也终于坠落。

“I love you."Hins吻了吻他的脸颊说。  
“I love you too."他回道。  
短暂的喘息后，Kenny开始在他身上缓慢地起伏，可很快就被顶得没了力气，软绵绵地倒在他怀里。  
Hins掌握了主动权，握着他的腰肆意挺动起来，直撞得怀里的人一阵阵低声哭喊，双手撑在他肩上无力地推拒着。  
今晚的Hins格外不怜香惜玉，一面在Kenny的胸前种下草莓，一面发狠地干他。  
“嗯......啊......！"由于体位的关系，Hins每一下都撞得极深，让Kenny无端产生一种被贯穿的恐惧。  
灭顶的快感一浪接着一浪朝他涌来，叫他颤抖着，近乎窒息，只记得求救般地攀紧了罪魁祸首，带着媚意的呻吟千回百转从齿缝间溢出。  
Hins一次次顶进肉穴，将那圈软肉调教得柔软滚烫，收缩着挽留肉刃。交合之处的润滑液被撞击出白沫，多余的顺着Kenny的腿根往下流。  
欺负着他的后面，Hins也不忘抚慰Kenny硬得生疼的性器，在双重快感的刺激下他很快被操射了，颤抖着惊喘出声，后穴紧紧裹着里头的肉棒，激得Hins骂了一句粗口。

高潮还未过去，Hins便翻身将他压在身下，拎起他的两条腿架在肩头狠狠抽送。  
“啊......"疾风骤雨的快感直叫Kenny模糊了意识，只记得放肆地高声呻吟。  
“嗯......慢啲......老公慢啲......”  
到后来他已不记得自己喊了些什么，唯有被Hins牵引着在欲海中起起伏伏，脸上流淌的也不知道是汗还是泪。  
每一次顶入带来的反应都过于敏感可爱，Hins终于忍不住吻上他的唇射进他的身体，把那些柔软的呻吟盖于唇下。

两人显然忘了第二天一早还要赶飞机这回事，疯到后半夜才消停，依偎着靠在床上喘息。  
困意袭来，Kenny借着月光看着无名指上的银环。  
“张生。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真系霖清楚，要同我过一世啊？”  
“系啊。”Hins伸出自己的手与他十指想扣，“我真系霖好啦。”  
“我知你可能冇心理准备。”他吻了吻Kenny的额头，“唔使担心，一切有我。”  
他已经收拾好了行李，定好了闹钟，以确保明日准时坐上回程的飞机。  
即使明日他们又要回到挤时间躲狗仔悄悄约会的轨道，但他们以后的每一个重要行程，重大时刻，彼此都不会缺席。  
要一世都如胶似漆是很难的，故而不存幻想，不作奢求。Hins想，哪怕有一天激情退去成为柴米油盐，他也会牵着Kenny的手散步田园。

情人游天地，日月换行李。再多一次选择的机会，我也还是会选你。  
我们万岁。

END。

* 摘自轩叔903 id club拉阔演奏厅版本歌词

**梗取自容祖儿《吹沙入眼》

***可参考914《情陷百老汇》画面

漩涡系列到此就正式完结啦，多谢大家的支持，啵啵啵！！！

祝愿大家鼠年都健健康康万事胜意！


End file.
